Kingdom Hearts: Warriors of the Keyblade
by Kaii-Leiko
Summary: Set after KH3D. The warriors of the Keyblade prepare for the inevitable clash with Xehanort. It is time to train and free the other Keyblade warriors who have been trapped for ten long years. There will be SoraXKairi romance and probably others as well. How I think the rest of the KH series should go. Feedback greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy.
1. The Seventh Light

Chapter 1:

The Seventh Light

It had only been a few hours since Riku had saved Sora from his dreams. Riku was still in shock. Shocked that he had become a Keyblade master but that Sora hadn't. Since the beginning Sora had never given in to the darkness, but he had. Throughout their first journey he had been incredibly jealous. Why had the Keyblade gone to Sora but not himself? It was only much later he found out the Keyblade originally would have been his had he not given in to the darkness which only made him feel worse. It still pained his heart that he could have held such terribly jealousy for his friend.

Sora was different. When he had found out Riku was to be a Keyblade master he had not become jealous. He had instantly jumped at Riku's side with that goofy grin on his face, congratulating him for his accomplishment and not seeming to care about himself. It definitely was not that Sora wasn't skilled enough to become a Keyblade master and Riku was still unclear as to why only he had been chosen.

It hadn't taken long for master Yen Sid to send him on a task. He was more than pleased with where he was going the only thing that could have made it better is if Sora had been coming along with him but he had gone off on some mysterious task as well. As he fell towards the ground below him he smiled.

The salty air filled his nostrils and the familiar sounds of the ocean lapping at the beach filled him with nostalgia. The sky was so bright and blue it was practically blinding and around him the Paopu trees stood tall, delicious looking fruit hanging off the leafs. He took a look around and released his Keyblade, watching it dematerialize and disappear. At almost the exact same moment he was greeted with a familiar voice behind him.

"Riku!"

He quickly turned to find his other best friend besides Sora running towards him. Kairi's long red hair trailed behind her as she stopped before Riku breathing lightly. She smiled at him and looked around, angling herself to look behind Riku. It took him a moment to realize what she was looking for but as soon as he did realize it he smiled and before she had the chance to ask answered her question.

"He didn't come with me."

"Why not?" Her head tilted as the question left her lips.

"He said he had something to take care off. I'm here t-"

"What happened? Why were you guys summoned to see Yen Sid anyway?"

Riku took a deep breath and placed a hand over his head, his head shaking from side to side. He raised a hand to stop Kairi from asking anymore questions.

"Let's go somewhere we can sit and talk."

* * *

"Congratulations Riku, I'm proud of you." Kairi's voice was cheery and she threw her arms around Riku's neck in show of support. He casually pushed her away but smiled, grateful for her congratulations, but it was time they got down to business.

"Thanks Kairi but the real reason I came back here is you."

"Me?"

"Master Yen Sid wants to see you."

"Me?" she repeated. Kairi was having a difficult time understanding this one. Riku had told her a lot of incredible things in his story moments ago but out of all of them this was the most difficult to understand. She had never participated in any of the two boys' fights or adventures save for fighting a few Heartless at Xemnas' castle. She stood up and her skirt swayed lightly in the breeze.

"Okay Riku." She turned around to look at her friend. "Let's go."

Riku held back a grin. He wasn't sure exactly what to expect, but he had a feeling it would be interesting.

* * *

Sora landed softly on the ground in front of Yen Sid's tower, his signature grin plastered on his face. He knew it hadn't been completely necessary but he felt the need to go see and thank the Dream Eaters that had helped him and Riku on their quest. It was important to him that they know he was grateful for their all of their help. They had helped him out of quite a few situations over the supposed exam. He pushed the large doors to the tower open and began making his way up the stairs.

He still had a little trouble believing he had not been made a master, but it didn't matter. He was happy for Riku and proud of him as well. Since they had left the islands Riku had come a long way and overcome a lot more than Sora had. He'd had a difficult time coming to terms with the darkness in his heart but Sora had never doubted him in the least. He knew Riku was strong and he also knew that he would eventually overcome his personal problems.

It was still, however, a little unsettling that Xehanort had attempted to use him as a vessel for darkness. If it wasn't for Riku there was a very good chance he might have succeeded as well. It was time things got serious. He would have to work hard to be ready for the inevitable clash that would come. It was also time for Mickey to explain about his three friends and to find them.

As he reached the top of the steps he realized that Master Yen Sid was speaking to someone from behind the door, Sora assumed it was Riku. He hoped he wasn't interrupting as he pushed the door open and exclaiming loudly. "I'm back!"

In the room everyone turned around, shocked at Sora's sudden entrance. No more words were exchanged as everyone turned to face Sora. He noticed Kairi and his jaw hung open. He definitely did not expect to find her here. It hadn't been that long since they'd been apart but seeing her now made it feel as though it had been forever. His heart had skipped a beat when he had realized it was her and for a few moments no one moved. Everyone watched, waiting for either Kairi or Sora to do something.

It was Kairi that made the first move. First she took a hesitant step forward and then ran to Sora. She jumped into his arms and he caught her spinning the both of them around laughing loudly. They seemed to be lost in their own little world as though they had forgotten where they were and that there were other people surrounding them.

"I wish I got welcomed like that." Came a sarcastic voice from the sidelines. Lea was smirking as he watched the two friends embrace. His voice had brought them back to reality.

Sora grinned sheepishly and set Kairi down. She took a few steps back and smiled warmly at him.

"Kairi what are you doing here?"

Kairi opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by Yen Sid. He cleared his throat before he spoke. "If you would both kindly give me a moment I will explain why I have summoned Kairi here." His voice was serious but his eyes twinkled in amusement at the way the two had greeted each other.

Kairi returned to stand before the wizard whereas Sora moved to the sidelines to join Riku.

"As you all know a clash with Xehanort's thirteen darkness's is inevitable and as I am sure you are all aware of we seem to be lacking a warrior to make seven lights to fight his thirteen. It has recently come to my attention that Miss Kairi here can use a Keyblade. I am unsure as to how this came to be, but it works in our favor. If she will agree to it she will train here to wield the Keyblade and help us in our fight against Xehanort."

This was grave news indeed. Kairi had not been expecting this when she'd gotten out of bed this morning. She considered this deeply her mind processing so many thoughts at once. During the first journey, even after Sora had rescued her, she'd been useless. She had to watch as her best friend ran head first into danger and all she could do was give him a luck charm to bring her back. Even after she'd gotten her Keyblade the most she had done was fight a few weak Heartless, and remembering that made her mind up for her. She would accept. She wanted to help and stand by her two friends. She wanted to fight with them and not be stuck on the sidelines anymore. This time she would be there to protect the two of them as they had been protecting her from the beginning.

Once again she didn't have time to speak herself as Sora stepped forward to stand in front of Kairi almost as though he was trying to protect her from Yen Sid's proposal. He wasn't shouting but his voice was definitely raised and his arm swung before him as if to make his point clear as he exclaimed "There is no way!"

Everyone was shocked and once again the room fell silent. Yen Sid's eyes widened and everyone watched. It took guts to speak to Master Yen Said like that, not to mention it was completely disrespectful especially since it was not Sora he had been addressing. Mickey, Donald and Goofy were horrified, Lea was grinning from the corner, impressed with Sora's boldness and Riku didn't even know how to react.

Yen Sid's eyes narrowed as he spoke. "Although I thank you for the services you have done in the past Sora, do not presume to be able to speak to me this way." His voice was filled with power and he glanced towards Kairi before continuing. "Nor is it your choice to make."

Sora spun to Kairi but upon seeing the angry look on her face thought it would be better to keep his mouth shut. She glared at him for a few moments and then without saying a word took a few steps forward, averting her gaze from his and turned to Master Yen Sid. "I'll do it, sir."

There were cries of happiness, almost everyone was happy with Kairi's decision, everyone but one it seemed. Everyone had gathered around Kairi talking at the same time, everyone but Sora. During the excitement he had gone back to the doors and made his way downstairs heading outside of the Tower to process everything that had just happened.

Kairi spun in circles while trying to acknowledge everyone. As she spun she looked for Sora. Out of everyone her best friend is the last person she had expected to react this way and now he wasn't even here. She realized he had most likely slipped out during the commotion and sadness tugged at her heart a little. She didn't understand why her best friend in the world had reacted like that but she supposed she would have to deal with it later.

Riku was just as amazed as Kairi was. Ever since they were little he wasn't sure he had ever seen Sora and Kairi get into a fight. Not a serious one at least and he couldn't understand Sora's actions any better than Kairi. Upon realizing that Sora had left it really dawned on him how upset his friend must have been to leave like that. He sighed. He would have to find Sora later and find out what the problem was.


	2. Putting her in Harm's Way

**A/N: It seems as though there are some who are actually enjoying this, so I wanted to take this time to thank everyone who took the time to read chapter 1 and an extra thank you to those who left reviews. Thanks for the feedback, it's you guys that really make me enjoy writing. This isn't my first fanfic but it is my first Kingdom Hearts one, so I'm trying hard! Now I have something to ask you, the readers! **

**This is a Kingdom Hearts fic so of course eventually the characters are going to travel to other worlds. For plot purposes some worlds are already set but I want to know where you readers would like to see the characters travel to, and I'm not restricting this to Disney worlds. Seriously, list any world you can think of. From Anime worlds, to My Little Pony, to other video games. I can't guarantee all of them will make it, but I thought it was a cool idea. So message me, leave it in the reviews whatever you want. Hope to hear lots of great ideas and I hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Putting her in harm's way

The moment Sora had breached the doors to the tower and found a quiet, sort of hidden area to hide out at he immediately felt bad. He shouldn't have snapped at Master Yen Sid and more importantly he shouldn't have treated Kairi like that. He had made himself look like a jerk, nothing more. He hadn't even explained why he was so upset. It had been a huge bomb that Yen Sid had dropped on all of them. The worst part was that Kairi had accepted and Sora found himself wondering if she had accepted because of Sora's interruption.

He should have been proud of her, proud that she was willing to fight the darkness along with the other warriors of the light. She was willing to give up her peaceful life on the island for a hard life of fighting Heartless and Nobodies. Fighting evil incarnate itself in the form of Xehanort and his many apparitions. It would be more dangerous than ever and they would need all the help they could get but why did it have to be Kairi?

Sora ran a hand through his spiky brown hair and looked up at the sky. It was curious. Full of stars and not blue but more of a combination of colors one of the main ones being green. It was almost a representation of what Sora was feeling, all the different mixed colors representing his confusion. He sighed and began viewing different outcomes in his mind.

He saw Kairi and Riku at his side with their Keyblades in hand. The three of them fought Heartless after Heartles, Nobody after Nobody. They stopped Xehanort together and although there were many good images crossed through his mind only one bad one appeared but that single image was enough. Xehanort Keyblade clutched in his hand the tip extending before him. It pierced Kairi's chest and ended her existence completely and he cringed. He couldn't risk letting that happen.

Sora clenched his fists and vowed silently to himself that would not happen.

* * *

"That was so unlike Sora." Mickey said looking up at the wizard who had trained him.

"Indeed. He fears for the safety of Kairi." He spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully.

Mickey hesitated before responding. "Are you sure it's safe for Kairi to be involved in this? She's a princess of light. Isn't this like handing her over to Xehanort."

"Perhaps. Under normal circumstances, but she will be trained and able to defend herself. It is Sora we must deal with. He is powerful but I fear that these events will discourage him from the fight that is to come. "

"We don't have much time." Mickey paced back and forth as he spoke, he tried to hide it but still he could not completely mask the concern in his voice. "We have to rescue them."

"Yes Mickey. You are right; I believe I have a solution that will satisfy Sora. In the morning we will summon him here along with Riku and Kairi." As an afterthought he added "Lea as well."

"And about saving the others?"

"We must first locate Master Aqua. Without her we have no hope of locating Ventus' body, and after hearing the events that transpired during Riku's attempt to awaken Sora I believe I know the location of Ventus' heart."

Mickey could only nod.

* * *

All that Kairi had been able to think of for the first couple hours after what had happened was that Sora had been such a jerk! She couldn't understand because she'd never seen him act that way before. They'd always gotten along and Sora had been her hero on more than one occasion. From her scraping her knee when they were kids to sacrificing himself to release her heart he had always been the best, but now she wasn't sure what had happened to him. Maybe he actually was upset about not having become a master and that now he felt threatened that Kairi was joining the fight as well? _No, that's not like Sora at all._ Kairi thought to herself. She sighed.

She raised her arm upwards and in a blinding flash of light summoned her Keyblade. It was very colorful the blade itself being a mix of yellow, red and orange. Flowers graced the "key" part of the blade. An orange one, a purple one and a pink one. She wondered if this Keyblade reflected on her at all. She released her grip on the handle and in the same flash of light it disappeared.

With a sigh she realized even though she'd been calling Sora a jerk for the last two hours she missed him. She hadn't seen him since he'd left for the Mark of Mastery exam and her anger was already fading. She couldn't stay mad at him. She pushed herself off of the bed and went to find him.

* * *

It had taken a while but finally she had found Sora. He wasn`t aware of her yet and she took a few moments to observe him moving a strand of her hair away from her face. Sora wasn`t moving at all, his back pressed to the cement of the tower with his eyes closed. She carefully made her way over to him her steps slow and soft as to not startle him. Even when she got closer he didn`t noticed her and she frowned leaning down a little to look at him only to realize he was asleep.

That was so like Sora! Causing a scene and worrying everyone only to go take a nap afterwards. _Lazy bum_ Kairi thought affectionately.

Kairi couldn`t help but giggle softly and that did finally get a rise out of Sora. He groggily rubbed his eyes and opened them to find Kairi looming over him. He gasped and stood up quickly only causing Kairi to giggle more. It took Sora a few moments to realize exactly what was going on. He stretched, raising his arms high above him before focusing on Kairi and finally addressing her.

"Kairi, What are you doing here?"

"I just...Wanted to talk." She gave him a hesitant smile. She was half expecting him to snap at her for her decision.

Sora nodded. "Sure." He sat back down."

Kairi sat beside him and pulled her knees up to her chest. Her pink dress was getting covered in dirt but she didn't care. She was unhappy with the situation. Talking to Sora or being around him was never awkward. Being around Sora was always so easy and being close to him always made her feel happy inside. He had that effect on people, it was just how he was and she was saddened that they were having trouble saying anything to each other.

Eventually Sora broke the ice. "Kairi I'm sorry for how I acted..."

Kairi turned to face her best friend. She hadn't been expecting him to apologize first. He'd seemed to angry. "It's okay Sora. I'm sorry too, I was kind of mean. Can you just tell me why you acted like that?"

"It's kind of embarrassing to admit to you, Kai'." He spoke in a softer tone now.

"It's okay Sora, you can tell me." Her voice was confident but at the same time reassuring. It made Sora realize he truly could tell her, he'd always be able to tell her anything and she would listen without judging.

"You have to know Kairi I think it's great, what you want to do I really do. It's super brave but if..." the rest of his words were lost as he mumbled them.

Kairi tilted her head, and her silence was indication that she hadn't heard.

"If anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do." He repeated, even the thought of something like that happening caused his heart to ache.

Kairi's heart skipped a beat and she felt her cheeks grow a little warmer. She was sure they were changing color as well and she hoped Sora didn't turn around to see this. What he'd said was sweet and it all made sense now. He wasn't such a jerk after all just worried. He was still the same Sora she'd always known.

"You once told me if I went with you I'd get in your way. Do you remember, back in Traverse Town?"

"Yeah."

"I won't be in the way next time." She grinned as she spoke; she was comfortable talking to Sora again. Things returned to their natural state almost instantly with the understanding of what had happened. She lightly punched his shoulder with her fist before continuing. "You won't have to protect me next time, Sora."

Sora smiled, as pleased as she was that things were back to normal between them. His defenses were down now and he said something he might not have normally said."I like protecting you though."

Understanding passed between the two and Kairi only smiled as she responded. "I like being protected by you too, Sora."

They sat there in silence for the next little while enjoying each other's company. No more words were exchanged because everything that needed to be said had been said.

* * *

Riku too had been searching for Sora. It had taken him longer to find him than it had for Kairi. By the time he arrived they were in the middle of talking and he didn't want to interrupt. He stayed there behind the curve of the tower where he could be seen and listened. He knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping on his friends but he was too curious to simply walk away.

When they were both done talking he just smiled to himself. He knew it was best to let those two have the time to themselves right now. If he showed up it would only ruin the moment and he didn't want to do that. He knew how both of them felt for each other and one day when they were both ready they would tell each other. He suspected they both knew of the others feelings on some level, but then again he wouldn't doubt that Sora was too dense to understand.

He walked away thinking maybe things weren't so bad after all.

* * *

In the Castle that Never Was the twelve Xehanort fragments gathered and each stared up at the leader of the new Organization XIII. Master Xehanort. Although they were all fragments of Xehanort they did not understand why he had returned to his old, fragile body when he had acquired a younger one years ago but they did not question it. They had failed in taking Sora, but Master Xehanort was not worried.

"Who will replace the boy?" one of the twelve called out?

"Replace? Why would we replace him? He is perfect. We would not give up so easily. _I_ would not give up so easily." Replied Master Xehanort with heavy meaning behind the last part of his words.

"His heart is lost to us. We can not bring him to darkness his heart is too powerful." Called another of the twelve

"Yes, his heart is powerful. Wielding a Keyblade on strength of heart alone is astounding, something that has never been done in the history of Keyblade wielders." He said seeming to only confirm what one of his fragments had said.

"Then...?"

Master Xehanort grinned maliciously before answering what was essentially himself. "We cannot attack his heart or body so we will attack him where he is weak. We will attack his mind." He chuckled deviously. Soon the _X-_Blade would be his.


	3. Training and Darkness

**Authors notes: I'm sorry it took so long but I should be able to push these out faster! Hopefully in the next 3 or so chapters other worlds are going to start appearing. What did you guys think of this one? I think it turned out okay...I'm really excited for the next chapter! Tell me what you think, leave a review and tell me what you like (or didn't like!) **

Chapter 3:

It was early in the morning. Last night had been rough on everyone. From Sora's outburst to deciding what to do next it had not been a pleasant day. Everyone was hoping that things would go better today. Sora, Riku, Kairi and the others had gathered in Master YenSid's chamber as instructed. The three best friends were the ones who stood in front of his desk, King Mickey stood beside the old master. He stroked his beard thoughtfully as he looked at each of them in turn before returning his gaze and resting it on Sora.

"You overstepped your boundaries yesterday Sora, but I understand your concern and King Mickey and I have come up with a solution we think will work for you." Sora tilted his head and waited for what the old master and the King had cooked up. "If it is agreeable to both you, Kairi and Riku I would like the both of you to participate in training her. You will teach her how to wield the Keyblade and help her prepare for the upcoming battle."

Kairi was shocked, but not displeased with this outcome. She'd spent the last year barely seeing her friends, and now she'd get to spend lots of time with them. _A lot of time with Sora..._ she thought to herself trying to keep her cheeks from turning red. She noticed everyone's eyes were on her, waiting to see if she was okay with this. "Yeah, that sounds like a great idea."

YenSid turned to Sora.

"Yeah, I guess if Kairi has to be put in danger I want to be the one to be beside her."

Then to Riku.

"Sure."

"Good, then Sora you will begin teaching Kairi today. You are all dismissed, except for you Riku. I must speak with you."

Sora, Riku and Kairi exchanged glances but the two who were asked the room left without any fuss. Riku on the other hand stepped forward and waited.

"What is it, sir?" Riku said. He'd tried to not let the words leave his lips so quickly, but he couldn't help it.

"We need you to do something for us, Riku." Came the King's voice from beside YenSid. "We need to locate Master Aqua, without her we have no chance of saving the other two Keywielders we'll need for the upcoming battle.

"Okay, but I wouldn't know where to start looking your majesty."

"We think there is a door to the darkness on Destiny Islands, Riku. We need you to go look for it."

Riku frowned, he didn't want to have to leave so soon, but if he absolutely had to he would. ``Alright I`ll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Riku and good luck."

Riku turned and as he exited the room YenSid called to him. "Oh, and Riku."

Riku turned back, halfway out of the room.

"If you find the Door to Darkness do not enter it yourself, come back here. "

"Alright." He turned around and went to look for his friends. He wanted to say goodbye before he left.

Sora and Kairi had gone a fair distance away from YenSid's tower. It was a remote area where no one would disturb them. On the way there neither had said a word to the other, neither of them knew what to say. It's not that sitting there together the previous day had been awkward or uncomfortable it's just that neither of them knew what to do about it now. They'd found a small barren area where they would start Kairi's training.

"I guess we should get started, huh?" Sora said and with a wave of his arm the Kingdom Key appeared in his hand. "So summon your Keyblade."

"Oh! Okay!" Kairi extended her hand in front of her and in the blinding flash of light her flowery Keyblade materialized. "Hey Sora..."

"Yeah?"

"Why does my Keyblade look like this, and yours...Like that?" Her question was poorly worded but she knew Sora would understand.

"Well I think that our Keyblades reflect who we are, since they come from our heart and all."

"Then what does mine mean?"

"Well..." Sora looked over her Keyblade. "You're Keyblade is really pretty Kairi, so-" Sora stopped talking right there. He was shocked, and couldn't believe he'd let that slip, and Kairi had definitely caught on.

Kairi gave Sora a wide grin, and took a few steps forward so that she was standing right in front of him. "Really pretty, huh?" she quoted him. Sora started babbling unsure what to say. She just smiled warmly; she didn't need him to say anything. "Silly..." She then looked at his Keyblade. " But yours is so plain and you're far from plain."

"Am I really pretty too?"

"Sora" She playfully smacked his shoulder with her hand.

They both laughed for a while before Sora finally did respond. "Well, I don't know Kairi...I was never supposed to have a Keyblade. Maybe that's why mine looks the way it does."

"Does it bother you...That you took Riku's?"

"Well..." Before he could continue his words were interrupted.

"Hey!"

They both jumped and turned to Riku.

"I'm not interrupting am I?"

"Not at all!" They both said at the same time. It wasn't very convincing.

"I can see you've both been training very hard."

"Whatever Riku!"

All three of them laughed, but it was time to get back to business. "Master YenSid needs me to go to the islands and look for the Door to Darkness. Him and the king think one of the Keyblade masters is trapped in the realm of darkness."

"Do you need me to go with you?" Sora asked, wondering if training had to be put off.

"No, I'll come get you if I find anything."

There was silence, finally broken by Sora. Kairi remained quiet, unsure of what to say.

"Riku I think...The door is in the secret spot. I saw Ansem there, before our journey ever began."

"What!? Okay...I'll start my search there. Thanks, Sora." He turned to Kairi and nodded his head. "Train hard."

Kairi grinned and nodded. Just like her to not be worried about anything.

"I'll catch you guys later." Riku summoned his Keyblade and pointed it at the sky, a large keyhole forming there. He disappeared, on his way to the islands now.

Lea had the privilege of training with the King, for now at least. A loud cry escaped the former Nobodies lips as he was sent flying back, his Keyblade thrown from his hands landing upright a few feet beside him. He sighed as he stood up and dusted himself off. All this Keyblade training was very trying. He was used to fighting with Chakrams, not something shaped like a sword.

"Good try Axel, but you've gotta pay more attention." Mickey's voice was stern, but also kind.

"I'm tryin', 'ya know? I'm just not used to fighting like this."

"Then try something that fits the way you fight."

Axel considered this. He made his way to his Keyblade and gripped the handle, picking it up from the ground and holding it in front of him. What the King had said had given him an idea he thought was rather good. The King assumed a fighting stance, waiting for Lea to make the first move.

Axel rushed the king, slashing wildly and King Mickey skillfully blocked every slash, knocking Lea back again. Lea landed on his feet this time, ready. He swung the Keyblade at King Mickey letting go of the handle. It took off towards the small King, spinning in the air. King Mickey flipped over it and landed with a grin at Axel's attempt before rushing the unarmed Keybearer. Axel grinned, this is what he'd wanted. His Keyblade dissolved in a flash of light and reappeared in his hand, already slashing at the king. The blow struck him directly on his side and sent the king to the ground. Axel grinned, standing over the King.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I'm gonna be the best, heh!"

King Mickey only grinned. It looked like Axel was a good choice for a comrade.

Kairi was panting heavily and a thin layer of sweat covered her body. Her brilliant red hair was disheveled and wild whereas Sora was still ready and willing to go. He jumped towards her and swung his Keyblade and for the umpteenth time Kairi's Keyblade was forced from her hand and she ended up with Sora's Keyblade at her throat. She stomped her foot on the ground and gave a frustrated groan.

Sora just smiled and lowered his weapon, placing his hand on Kairi's shoulder with an encouraging smile. "Don't worry Kairi...You'll get the hang of this. We should take a break for now."

Kairi smiled too, Sora was so sweet but she was determined. "One last time!" And before even listening for a response her Keyblade was in her hand swinging at Sora. Sora gasped and ducked, the key just grazing his spiky hair. He spun on his feet in an attempt to hit Kairi's side but she blocked it and pushed him backwards.

Sora was pleased with this, she was making progress after all, but Sora was tired too and wanted to take a break. He prepared for one big swing and Kairi saw this. In her mind she'd already lost and she was frustrated with herself. _If I suck this bad in a real fight my friends will get hurt..._ and that thought fueled her. Her Keyblade glowed and before Sora could react a beam of light shot from her Keyblade and stuck Sora in the chest. Sora flew several feet backwards and landed flat on his back with a loud thud.

Kairi gasped and tossed her Keyblade to the side, rushing to Sora's side. She kneeled beside him on her knees and her voice was frantic and worried. "Oh my gosh, Sora are you okay!?"

Sora groaned in pain as he forced himself to sit up. He rubbed his chest. A bruise had already formed on his chest. Sora was worried, he'd never seen anyone use that kind of magic before. He was sure Kairi didn't know what she'd done either. Whatever it had been it was powerful, and if Kairi could learn to use such powerful magic she'd definitely be able to fight Heartless and Nobodies..."Yeah Kairi, I'm fine."

She held her Keyblade above Sora's chest, and like she'd seen him do before she spoke softly. "Cure.." and much to both their surprises it actually worked. A green light surrounded Sora and his body felt cool and hot at the same time, and in the next second his bruise was gone and he felt as good as new. "Wow Kairi...You're a natural."

"Thanks..." Kairi stumbled a little. That had taken a physical toll on her. Her body felt drained of all energy. Sora knew what she felt, he used to go through it all the time when he first set out on his journey. Back then he could barely manage basic spells. Kairi really was incredible. He smiled as he helped her to her feet. "That's enough training for today, Kai'."

"Yeah..." Her head rested on Sora's shoulder and he fell asleep almost instantly. Sora was sure she'd be up in a few hours feeling fine, but for now he'd let her rest. He put one arm behind her legs and scooped her up to his chest. He started making his way back to the tower, and even though there was no danger he walked carefully and made sure nothing would wake her.

Riku landed and already his senses were assaulted with the ocean. The sound of the waves crashing against the shore, the salty smell of the air and the scorching heat of the sun assaulted him without mercy. But he didn't mind it. It felt like home. He looked around, there was no one else around. All his friends were probably on the main land which was good. If he had to catch up with friends it would get in the way of his job.

He knew the secret place. He was getting too big to get into it though. He got on his hands and knees and crawled through and once he got threw he dusted himself off, muttering under his breath. He looked around the small cavern and noticed the drawing on the wall. He smiled and got on one knee in front of them. He placed his palm against the wall. He loved both his friends to death, but they were both knuckleheads. Their feelings for each other were much more than friendship. One day they'd realize it. He stood back up and made his way to the big wooden handle-less door. He frowned as he stuck his hands in his pocket, looking the door up and down.

"You'd think someone would have noticed this big door here...Or maybe only people with Keyblades can see it?" He shook his head deciding it didn't matter. He tapped his knuckles on the door and nothing happened. It seemed like a plain door. He held out his hand and summoned his Keyblade and held it before him the tip pointing to the center of the door. His eyes widened as a keyhole appeared in the center of the door and a black shadow seemed to swallow the door, disintegrating it and inside only darkness resided.

Heartless began pouring out, at first only shadows so they were easy to contain. Riku slashed at them all, destroying them before they even had a chance to leave the cave but after a while they started coming in numbers, and what was even weirder was that the door was sucking air in, not out yet the Heartless kept coming. Soon it wasn't just shadows but Soldiers and other suck Heartless, luckily no extremely strong ones. Some managed to escape the cave and before Riku knew it he was panting heavily and there must have been at least a hundred Heartless that escape.

He didn't have time to react as a Large Body slammed him from the side. He stabbed his Keyblade into the ground to steady himself but it was too late. The darkness was pulling him in and he could hardly hold onto his Keyblade. With a scream Riku's hand slipped from the blade and he was swallowed by the darkness, the door re materializing as he fell in.


End file.
